The Pale Sorceress: A Battle of Control
by WhiteKnight60
Summary: A young mage apprentice travels into the mountains to confront Pale Sorceress Invictus Leblanc. This is not an even fight. (Leblanc/OC, WARNING: Non-consensual lemon, foot fetish)
1. Chapter 1

Young mage Noah was looking for adventure. He travelled inside war-torn Noxus. He happened upon a quaint little village on the mountains.

The people there seemed unusually glum and hopeless. Wondering what was up, Noah spoke with a bar owner at the inn.

"Well you see the people are DESPONDENT," the aged bar owner said. "Ever since the civil war, this side of the country has been plagued by lawlessness. We've had to deal with the bandits which were bad enough but recently we've run into this trouble with this Pale Sorceress."

"Pale Sorceress?" Noah asked, intrigued. "Tell me more."

"She's a powerful witch who lives in the mountains, all clad in white and black," the bar owner said. "She goes by the name of Leblanc, the Dark Rose. Every month she strolls down to this village and several others and demands large tributes of gold and silver."

"And you pay it to her?" Noah asked.

"Well if we don't then she destroys the entire village," the bar owner replied. "She massacred several towns already. She has powerful magic. There's nothing we can do so we pay up. It's putting a great strain on the local economy though and people are upset."

Noah had a wild idea.

"How much would you pay me if I took care of this problem for you?"

The bar owner was shocked; he had not expected this. He did not know the young man was a magic user at all. He didn't look very powerful.

"I think," he said at length. "We could pay you a great amount. But I'd have to call the elders. Are you sure-"

"You go do that."

…

After negotiating his price, Noah was pointed towards the direction of Leblanc's residence. He prepared his most powerful wand and headed there by himself.

As he trekked his way up to the palace, Noah had a bad feeling. He had heard that Leblanc was a very powerful sorceress. Noah himself was but a mid tier mage apprentice at the Academy, not even a complete Summoner. He might be outmatched.

At last, Noah found the place in the middle of a forest. There was a vast courtyard paved with a handsome white marble surface. Many tall stone pillars and beautiful statues decorated the place. Noah could see a large powerful triangular residence far ahead. He strolled across the rocky surface.

Suddenly, a cold female voice rang out; it seemed to come from everywhere all at once:

"Who is this that dares intrude on my land?"

Noah froze in shock. He looked around; there was no one in sight.

"I seek out the pale sorceress Leblanc," Noah called out.

A blinding flash of white light suddenly concentrated a few meters in front of where Noah was standing. Noah had to shield himself as his enemy took form. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised.

Leblanc was strikingly young and beautiful. Her skin was pale and her short hair was the color of gold. She had beautiful yellow eyes which were heavily lined by dark makeup. Around her fair hair she wore a dark crown of magic; there was a shiny blue crystal in the middle.

Her thin, slender, curvaceous figure was wrapped in a beautiful white and black cloth outfit complete with a short white skirt. The outfit was slightly risqué with her slender bare arms showing and a small hint of her breasts exposed.

She wore a powerful long dark cape. In her gloved hands she carried a great powerful magical staff, it was crafted at the tip with a powerful symbol marked by blue crystals.

Noah's eyes were thoroughly captivated by the beautiful sorceress. His eyes travelled down the short white dress she was wearing to her exposed bare legs. Much to Noah's personal appreciation, Leblanc wore a pair of very tall white boots. The boots were made of a spandex-like material and they were so high they rose just slightly above the level of her knees; they were decorated with a touch of black cloth.

Despite the pressing danger of the situation, Noah felt himself uncontrollably attracted to the woman. There was something unbelievably sexy about the way she was dressed. The young mage always had a thing for women wearing boots…

"So stranger," she said to him. "You've come here seeking trouble? I urge you to leave. Otherwise I shall be forced to… make you disappear."

"I'm here on behalf of the villages," Noah replied. "They say that you've been stealing from them. You've been asking for hefty tributes. This has caused a lot of harm. Please stop."

In response to this Leblanc let out a cruel laugh.

"Oh HO HO HO HO HO!"

Noah was actually a bit scared, the laughter sounded extremely evil and threatening; there was a clear measure of cruelty to her amusement.

"And I suppose you think YOU can make me stop?" she said to him mockingly. "Do you know who I am?"

Noah said nothing.

"I am Leblanc, the Pale Sorceress, the Rose of Darkness, the Queen of Magic," she declared haughtily. "My magic has been around Runeterra for thousands of years, I am WAY above your level."

Noah was a bit put off by her arrogance. But if what she was saying was true, then he was in big trouble. This was going to be very different from a casual magical duel at the academy.

She took note of his clothes and tunic. "It looks to me," she said, "that your just an apprentice, not even a complete Summoner. I've felled hundreds of mages through the ages and THIS is who these towns send against me? PATHETIC."

Noah drew out his wand. If there was to be a fight, better sooner than later.


	2. Chapter 2

"To make things fair," she said confidently. "I'll allow you to attack first."

She snapped her fingers.

Noah thought he was seeing things because now there were four Leblancs standing in front of him. They looked exactly identical to each other.

"Which one of us is real?" they all spoke at once.

Noah waved his wand and fired off a hex at one of the Leblancs; his hex went right through the fake copy.

All copies of Leblanc vanished at once, leaving the real sorceress. She raised her staff.

"My turn," she said. Waiving her staff, she hurled a large powerful violet-colored fireball straight at the young mage.

Noah reacted on instinct, he waved his wand in a protective gesture, his defensive spell channeled in time, causing the fireball to vanish before hitting him. He retaliated by sending another hex at Leblanc.

She was really fast, before the spell connected; she disappeared in a puff of smoke and re-appeared a few meters to the left, completely avoiding the attack.

Noah shouted out one of his most creative spells, pointing his wand at himself.

There was a blink of light and the young mage had transformed instantly. He had turned himself into a short male pixie a fifth of a normal human's size, flying in the air with tiny little attached glittering wings.

Leblanc was amused. "Interesting strategy," she said cruelly. "But it won't save you."

She began hurling powerful hexes at him, beams of light flew out from her staff.

Using his small size and the power of nimble flight, pixie Noah moved around in the air to evade Leblanc's spells. A few of the hexes flew dangerously close to him and he could almost feel the burn.

Leblanc changed track.

She vanished and re-appeared at the exact opposite end before resuming her attack. Noah was surprised at this change of angle but he managed to evade another close strike.

"You can't hide forever," she yelled out coldly.

Noah flew towards the pillars and the statues; maybe he could use them as cover.

Leblanc cast a series of powerful fireballs the color of violet and emerald flames.

As Noah flew by the structures he realized they provided no defense. As soon as Leblanc's powerful blasts connected with them they exploded into a thousand pieces. The air was filled with dust and debris as Leblanc incinerated a section of the courtyard.

Noah flew as far away as he could from the powerful sorceress, hoping to create distance.

"I think that's enough flying around for you," Leblanc called out to him.

The great sorceress called out a powerful magical incantation.

Noah knew something was wrong because he suddenly felt cold… really cold… his flight was interrupted.

Before he realized what happened, he had transformed back into his regular human form. Noah landed very painfully on the marble floor.

His adrenaline racing, he knew he had only seconds to act. He yelled out another spell, causing his entire body, wand and clothes to become completely invisible to the naked eye.

The Pale Sorceress was not impressed.

"Oh PL-EASE," she scoffed haughtily as she walked towards him. "Invisiblity? That is like the FIRST TRICK I learned."

Noah felt a wave of panic but then he suddenly had an idea. He felt a wave of excitement; he had to act really quickly…

Raising her staff, Leblanc recited out another powerful magical incantation as she walked forward; it was quite a long one but as she spoke the words the entire platform they were standing trembled a little. A few seconds went by, the powerful spell took effect, removing invisibility as an option.

Leblanc saw the now visible Noah; he was standing by one of the statues, his expression one of absolute shock and horror.

"You're mine now," she said, raising her staff and casting one of her signature spells. A single line of dark magical chains shot out of her staff towards the direction of Noah… the chains went right through him and hit the statue instead, bouncing off uselessly.

It was a duplicate conjured by Noah!

...

Leblanc was shocked. "WHAT?!" she cried out.

The real Noah stepped out from behind a nearby pillar. His heart racing, he wasted no time in launching a quick attack, firing off a spell at the Pale Sorceress.

The surprised Leblanc was too slow this time. Noah held his breath as he saw his spell connect firmly with the body of the great sorceress.

"URGHHHH!" she cried out in shock as she dropped her staff to the ground.

Noah watched with satisfaction as the beautiful woman was suspended and lifted into the air by an invisible force, completely trapped by the young apprentice's amateur magical bind.

"What?" she cried out in disbelief. "WHAT IS HAPPENING?!"

Noah approached her, a smug self-satisfied smile on his face.

"That's me turning the tables on you sister," he said to her.

The suspended and trapped Leblanc was speechless with shock.

"I got the idea of the duplicate trick from you," Noah explained. "I took advantage of the invisibility. I can't believe you fell for it. It's one of your own tricks. This must be TERRIBLY embarrassing for you."

"WHY… WHY YOU!" she cried out angrily.

This comment stung her quite hard. Leblanc's face blushed red as she realized she fell for the simple trick. The Deceiver had been out-Deceived by an inexperienced mage apprentice.

Noah watched her. She was completely trapped: Suspended in mid air and unable to move or use magic, just where he wanted her. He allowed his mind to wander to dirty forbidden places with her. A very naughty idea occurred to him as he felt a rising boner in his pants.

"Time to have some fun," he said.

He raised his wand and flicked it. The suspended Leblanc was turned over so that she lay in mid hair horizontally, her white boots pointing out at him.

He heard the sorceress mutter a series of incantations to try and break out. It didn't concern him much, the magical bind would block her magic and hold. Meanwhile, time to satisfy one of his urges with her.

He pocketed his wand and walked up to her boots. She was still desperately chanting spells, probably every single spell she knew…

He placed his hands over either side of one of her white boots. Feeling a rush of excitement, he grabbed it firmly and slid the thing off her leg… her bare muscular leg was revealed to him.

Leblanc's chanting of the spells quickened; there was a note of desperation now.

He threw her boot to the floor; she had on a white silk sock.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" she cried out in mid chant, there was a real note of panic now. "S… STOP!"

She resumed her chanting of the spells, desperate to break out. Noah was already at work on her other boot, soon, it was completely off as well. He placed his trembling hands around her socks and slid them off too.

Leblanc's sexy and slender bare feet were revealed to him; suspended in mid air in front of him in a perfect position. Her nails were painted white and her toes had a pretty form. Noah's foot fetish driven boner hardened further as he admired her sexy bare feet.

Unable to resist any further, he grabbed her bare ankles and pushed her feet together. He moved forward and smelled the sorceress' toes.

"WHAT?!" she cried out but unable to do anything. "WHAT IS THIS?!"

Noah was greeted with the pungent smell of leather; this was mixed with a slight touch of perfume. Overall, Leblanc's bare feet were as smelly as he'd imagined.

Satisfying his kink, he opened his mouth and began to lick her toes as well and the spaces between her toes…

"This… This is HIGHLY IMPROPER!" she protested uselessly, her face blushing hard.

She attempted to resume her counter-spell chant but once in a while she let out a giggle because of the occasional tickling by the tongue.

Thankfully for Leblanc, the magical bind finally expired.


	3. Chapter 3

Her entire body disappeared in the blink of an eye.

She re-appeared several meters away from Noah. Her face was now completely red and she looked livid with anger and embarrassment.

Noah was amused, it was a good look for her, especially without her boots now.

Leblanc raised her hand. At once a telekinetic force returned her staff to her.

"YOU!" she cried out to him in rage. "YOU ARE SOOOOO DEAD NOW!"

Noah realized too late now that he may have underestimated her. She was very dangerous when provoked.

Leblanc hurled a very powerful burst of lightning at him. Noah barely managed to raise his wand in time to conjure a magical barrier. The electricity zapped angrily at the shield and Noah panicked because a few of the bolts got just a few inches over the defense. She wasn't playing now.

"I'm going to FRY YOU ALIVE FOR THIS!" she screamed out.

She blinked and re-appeared on the opposite end. Noah turned around as she sent another blast of lightning.

Thinking on his feet, Noah raised his wand and conjured up an object.

In a split second, a levitating object appeared in front of Noah: a small enchanted mirror facing Leblanc.

"Wait-" she realized too late.

The lightning blast connected with the mirror and at once it was redirected straight back at the caster.

Leblanc cried out as she was hit by her own spell:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She danced up and down rather comically as the lightning zapped and spread all over her entire body. The force of the magical current was such that it caused her white dress to flap around as she leapt around.

Noah took the opening. He struck and hit her again with another magical bind.

"OH NO! NOT… NOT AGAIN!" she cried out in dismay and disbelief.

To her stinging embarrassment, Leblanc was once again suspended in mid air and trapped, without her staff.

Noah resisted the urge to outright laugh at her.

"Wow Leblanc," he said to her. "I've got you AGAIN, TWICE in a row. You fall for the most OBVIOUS stuff."

Leblanc was lost for words.

"You're kind of dumb," Noah said between some chuckles. "How am I winning against you? I'm just a mage apprentice and you're supposed to be powerful, this is HILARIOUS."

Her mouth dropped open and she couldn't think of anything to say.

Noah had to admit, she looked really good, the blonde pale-skinned sorceress caught, suspended in mid air in that risqué outfit, her naked legs running down from the edge of her short skirt and the sight of her bare feet on display.

Her boots and socks were off, which was a good start; but Noah wanted more. He took out his wand and performed a slashing motion.

There was a very loud tearing sound. Leblanc looked down and to her burning humiliation, the top part of her cloth outfit had torn open… her bare full breasts had popped out on full display.

"This… THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING TO ME!" she cried out in denial.

Her face heated up to the brightest of reds because she couldn't move her invisibly bound arms to shield her assets from the male gaze.

"No bra eh?" Noah said to her. "You naughty woman."

Leblanc closed her eyes and tried with all of her might to move but the bind held her firmly in place. In her panic she cried out a few more incantations but because of her state of mind the words were a bit incoherent.

Noah walked up to her. He placed both of his hands firmly on her woman parts.

Leblanc could not accept that this was happening to her. As Noah touched, rubbed, and fondled her melons; she looked around left and right, her face red as a tomato and her entire being beside herself with humiliation. First her bare feet and now her breasts too!

"S…Stop this," she pleaded. "It's… it's so UNDIGNIFIED!"

After giving each one a final firm squeeze, he released her breasts and stepped back.

Another dirty idea had occurred to Noah.

He waved his wand. The confused Leblanc found that her legs were moving against her volition, soon her bare feet were pointing straight out at Noah. With this new mid-air position, she looked like she was sitting on an invisible pool chair.

Leblanc tried to threaten him.

"You… you'll release me this instant or… or I SWEAR you will pay DEARLY for this!" she railed.

Noah flicked his wand. A rather large levitating feather duster was conjured up.

"HEY!" Leblanc cried out wide-eyed. "Did you HEAR ME? I COMMAND YOU TO RELEASE ME!"

Noah's response: "Lighten up Leblanc."

He waived his wand and the twisted fun began. The animated feather started its work: it wriggled around viciously as it began to tickle the trapped woman's bare soles.

Leblanc was so ticklish she began giggling and laughing almost at once.

"What – A HAHAHA – S… stop- HAHAHAHAHA! NO! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The feather alternated between both of her feet. It was driving her crazy; she wanted to break free but the bind constrained literally all limb movement. She was trapped and had to take it. The tickling ramped up, and she was made to laugh and giggle even louder to her shame.

Noah was extremely amused, this was not something he got to do every day and with such a magically powerful beauty.

"HAHAHAHAHA! NO – HAHAHA! S… Stop! OH HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The defeated Leblanc was completely broken with laughter. She couldn't believe this was happening, trapped by a magical bind and tickle tortured by a young mage apprentice.

As Noah watched the feather work on her feet, he got increasingly aroused and amused. The image of the powerful Leblanc being made to submit to his fetish was forever imprinted into his mind; not that he minded.

Very thankfully for Leblanc however, the magical bind finally broke.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a blinding flash of violet light as Leblanc disappeared and repositioned several meters away. The feather duster dropped to the floor.

Noah drew his wand as the magical staff returned to Leblanc.

Leblanc aimed a powerful magical chain at Noah. The speed of the chain was so fast that Noah barely managed to move his head out of the way to avoid it.

Noah returned fire. He blasted Leblanc with a series of spells to force her on the defensive. The powerful sorceress moved her staff around to deflect and block, cancelling Noah's spells one by one.

However, Noah could sense her tiring. He was filled with a rising excitement as he kept attacking; her magical power was greatly diminished. Her defenses were faltering…

She changed tracks.

There was a blinding flash of light. When it was gone, a single Leblanc was replaced by four completely identical copies. They all started to move in different directions.

"Which one of us is real?" they all said at once.

This time Noah was prepared.

"Not this time," he said as he raised his wand into the air and gave it a slight twirl.

A single circular sonic shockwave erupted from the wand and spread across the entire area. The sound blast hit all four Leblancs. The intended effect was achieved. Three of the Leblancs vanished, leaving the real sorceress, clutching at her ears with her gloved hands.

"Got you now," Noah cried out as he cast a spell at the woman.

Hit by the jinx, Leblanc tripped forward facedown, landing in a comical arc.

Noah said a few magical words, wand still raised.

Leblanc's fingers slackened as her great and powerful staff flew towards Noah, who caught it in an excited exaggerated motion.

"NO!" she cried out. She tried to get up but was hit by yet another tripping hex; she fell forward on all fours.

Time for the finishing move.

Noah aimed the tip of the powerful magical staff at its owner. Almost at once a powerful dark magical chain shot out of the weapon, striking the kneeling woman in her literally exposed busty chest.

Upon hitting her, the chains seem to vanish into her being as Leblanc's head arched upwards and she trembled violently. A few seconds went by before a very loud clicking sound was heard, signifying that the channeling of the magical spell was complete.

Having hit Leblanc with her own signature spell and channeled it successfully, Noah stood back with some satisfaction to watch her final defeat animation.

An invisible force grabbed Leblanc. She was made to stand up and turn away from Noah. Cracking sounds were heard as parts of the marble platform underneath her burst open. Four powerful magical chains shot out; they moved around to restrain her. Her wrists were forced apart and each separately bound by magical chains attached to the ground (despite the placement of the chains, their magic ensured she couldn't move her arms anymore). Two other chains wrapped around her ankles, rooting her legs firmly. She was now completely trapped.

"What a NEAT and useful spell." Noah said to her. "This time, you're DEFINITELY not breaking out. I've got you now."

Noah set the staff down on the ground. Then he walked up to her from behind, observing the intricate pattern on her fancy dark cape.

Having been thus defeated, Leblanc was overcome with shame.

"No… this… this cannot be happening!" she cried out melodramatically and uselessly. "I… I am Leblanc, the Pale Sorceress, the Rose of Darkness, THE QUEEN OF MAGIC! My magic's been around for THOUSANDS OF YEARS!"

"You don't say!" Noah replied.

"How… how did you defeat me?!" she cried out. "It's… It's IMPOSSIBLE!"

Noah couldn't resist anymore. It had been building up over the entire fight and now it was time to act on it.

"I've defeated you," he said to her. "And now I'll take you."

He flicked his wand. There was a brief clicking sound as the powerful cape over Leblanc's back detached itself. Soon, she was completely robbed of its protection as it flew to the side and landed on the floor. The magic was at work so that her torn white and black outfit began to descend from her form, stripping her… Noah put his wand away and eagerly watched the show.

Her flawless bare back was revealed. Soon, her clothes had gone below the level of her perfect waist. Noah held his breath as her outfit moved further down. Her round, curvaceous ass was fully revealed to Noah's eyes.

The strip being complete, her costume rested as a pile of cloth just above her chained ankles, acting as extra material to keep her trapped.

Noah's lust had reached a tipping point as he admired the form of her fully exposed backside. As he moved to remove his own pants, he heard the chains jingle as Leblanc struggled desperately to break free, but the designs of her own spell were perfect, the magical chains allowed close to no movement from her.

At last it was time to claim her.

Noah grabbed her waist firmly with both hands. He moved between her legs and took aim. He pressed forward and decisively entered her cunt from behind.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she cried out as she was penetrated.

Noah couldn't believe it, her pussy was delicious. Holding on to her, he began to pump and fuck her in earnest, a clapping sound echoed across the area as he pounded over and over against her fleshy buttocks.

As if sensing the will of the caster, the chains moved on their own and forced Leblanc to lower herself forward towards the ground just slightly at an angle. Noah re-adjusted, and entered even deeper into her womanhood.

As Noah continued to fuck her, he slapped her bare ass a few times too. The mighty sorceress let out a few gasps.

Noah liked how she was naked except for the crown she wore around her head and for her chained gloved hands. It made the sex seem more dirty somehow, reminding him that he was taking a powerful sorceress queen from behind.

Finally, Noah could feel his climax coming up. Her pussy was too good.

"URGH!" he cried out as he blew his load deep inside Leblanc's vagina, marking her as his. A wave of ecstasy overtook his entire form as he flooded her birth canal; Leblanc's pussy was made to take and absorb the thick powerful flood. There was so much cum coming out that some of it leaked out of her from either side.

It was a truly satisfying conclusion to the fight.

Having emptied himself, he allowed himself to collapse on her bare back for a few seconds to catch his breath.

At length, he stepped away from her and cleaned himself up.

"Well Leblanc," he said to her. "I think that's enough punishment for today. You won't be breaking out of these chains so I'll just leave you here. The villagers will release you after you give them a magical promise to leave Noxus at once and never return. How's that sound?"

Leblanc said nothing in response. She was too preoccupied with thinking about how ridiculous she'd look to the villagers in her current predicament.

Noah walked in front of her so that she could see him. The make up around her face was a bit of a mess from all the sweat and tears.

"I'd say all accounts are paid for," he said to her. "Leblanc, did you enjoy our time together?"

She was outraged.

" ENJOY IT?!" she cried out. "How… How could I enjoy it? You… you've completely HUMILIATED ME!"

Noah decided this was fair comment.

"Good point," he replied. "You have nice feet too."

"URRRRRRRGH!" she yelled out in useless indignation, being reminded of the fetish and tickling session.

Noah was going to leave it at that but then his dirty magical mind had one more idea.

"Well here's a parting gift."

He flicked his wand and her staff flew to his other hand. He muttered a few powerful magical words. Soon, the spell was in operation and the large magical staff had shrunken down to the proportions of a small flower with an unusually thick stem.

Noah rushed behind the confused and chained woman. As he did so, the magical chains pulled her forward even more just slightly.

"You kept losing this Leblanc," he said to her cruelly. "So I'll put it in a place where you won't lose it again."

And with that he aimed and inserted the unnatural shrunken staff into the defeated Pale Sorceress' anus, in effect violating her there too.

"URRRRRGH!" she let out a cry of pain at this unnatural intrusion.

Noah made a few adjustments. The stick was firmly planted deep inside her ass, with the end containing the crystals pointing outwards.

And just like that, Noah bent over her and planted two very full and exaggerated kisses, one on each of her butt cheeks on either side.

Satisfied that he had taught her a lesson, he walked past her and away from the place.

Leblanc's face was beet red with humiliation. "YOU! … YOU'LL PAY VERY DEARLY FOR THIS I… I SWEAR IT!" She let out a wail of desperation after.

Noah laughed as he strolled away. He hadn't had this much fun with magic for a long time.


End file.
